Gender Wars: A Second Chance
by mustafa931
Summary: As the newly re-established 3'rd Human Empire does its best to recover from the scars of the 1'st Gender War, an ancient enemy of humanity re-appears on the battlefield, this time determined to finish the job.A mysterious third party also appears, fighting the Empire's enemy, but also keeping its distance from the Empire.Leader sends a elite soldier to confront their leader...


Gender Wars-SECOND CHANCE

_This story is about an Human soldier which survived since the time of the Second Human Empire and gathered an army around him to avenge the loss of his Empire and loved ones by causing the extinction of every member race of the Orion about this as the Empire-Orion Alliance War is about to finish, the newly re-established Third Human Empire sends a task force to stop this ancient warrior and if possible to capture him alive...  
><em>

.The soldier raised his weapon and carefully enters his room to find a group of humans and aliens of several diffrent species discussing their war raised their weapons (in return) upon seeing him, only to be stopped by what appeared to be an elderly man (entirely clad in battle armor).The old man looked at the soldier and began to speak._  
><em>

-Aridu=Leave us.

.His allies reluctantly leave Aridu as he continues to talk.

-Aridu=So you are the one who has been sent to stop young & un-experienced...

-Soldier=The rumors are true are the famous commander Aridu.İts an honor to finally meet you.

-Aridu=The honor is do you know about me?

-Soldier=When i was little, my father discovered ancient records which told about your exploits.İ enjoyed reading them, learning about the distance past of our people.İ didn't expected to see you in person all, who can survive for more than 200 millenia, right?

-Aridu= The galaxy is home to many wonders as well as many what your nation has been through during your so called '' 1'st Gender War'', i thought you would have known that.

-Soldier=You know about the Gender War? How?

-Aridu=Despite my dissappearance from the galaxy 200 millenia ago, i never severed my ties from the survivors of our race.İ witnessed them slowly recover from the devastation the Orionians inflicted and establish new Lemurians...Atlanteans...American Empire...New Ottoman Empire... So many new cultures appeared.İ enjoyed all of them, learning about their traditions.

-Soldier=İf you were so happy then why did you re-emerged out of hiding, establishing an army?

-Aridu=You understand so little, young i dissappeared for so long, it was not out of cowardice or reason for it was revenge.

-Soldier=Revenge?

-Aridu= İ fought during the war against the one you call ''Human-Orion Alliance War''.İ enlisted with the military during the peak of the were conquering worlds and destroying everything that put up a fight against victory after victory came, the military became careless toward our enemy, underestimating the voiced concerns by many officers like me, nothing change finally came, it was too little and too that time, the Orionians started a series of simultaneous attacks across our nation, annihilating everything in their one really knew how this had happened so suddenly and no one still does.

-Soldier= What happened next?

-Aridu=By the time the initial chaos died down, our entire economical, military and industrial infrastructure was our leaders decided i was time to start negociations with the alien that it had to take place after so much diplomats were sent at a pre-agreed they arrived there, the Orion Alliance ships derstroyed them all, before moving against our remaining didnt stopped after destroying our military and moved against the civilians until the last toddler was killed.İ was forced to watch as my homeworld burned before my eyes.

.An awkward moment of silence as Aridu's memory flashed before his eyes.

-Aridu= During the 200 millenia that followed the end of the war, i have gathered a group of alien races which either resented the Orion Alliance or were our allies and slowly built an army which would return to avenge our losses and annhilate the to you, the chance i waited for so long has finally came.

-Soldier= We have defeated them! There is no point in committing a massacre against a defeated foe!

-Aridu= You were not there when all of my parents, my family, my comrades, my teachers and my people were incinerated!

.The Soldier look surprised at the sudden outburst of Aridu, but he could understand him.

-Aridu=İ am sorry, young warrior! But i intend to use this chance of avenging them!

-Soldier= We have no intention of stopping you fighting the Orionian this is not the fight like and join us.

-Aridu= Surrendering when i am about to destroy my enemies? That wouldn't be wise.İ have anticipated this confrontation.İ welcome i will forge a new era for our where they do not have to fear the Orion Alliance and propser in peace.

-Soldier= İ am sorry Aridu, but it is my duty to stop you.İ dont want to harm you, but i will do what i must.

-Aridu=So will i.

-Soldier= İsn't there any way to resolve this peacefully?

.Aridu replied with determination and harsh seriousness.

-Aridu=Unfortunately, i dont see another way.İ am so sorry it has came down to this, young warrior.

-Soldier= Let the best warrior win.

.Aridu activates what appeared to be a energy sword similar to the famous beamsabers used by the İmperial Sabers, but diffrent enough to be Soldier raised his rifle in return as the battle has begun...

END OF CHAPTER 1

Note:The Beamsaber is an energy sword type used by countless civilizations across the galaxy for millenia.İt resembled normal metal swords in appearance. (with only the metal blade being replaced by an energy one ( imagine a European Longsword or a Japanese Katana with a laser blade)).The 1'st Gender War is a conflict which lasted for 32 years (6038-6070 AD) between the Men and Women Empires.


End file.
